Eternality Love
by LiebesengelKarin
Summary: Es geht weiter Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat.. hab vergessen hochzuladen -.- wenn fehler im kappie sind, mich bitte verständigen, ja?
1. Prolog

Okay, ich habe mich mal an eine HdR-FanFiction versucht! Ich habe keine rechte und keine der Figuren gehören mir! Ich widme diesen ersten Teil Kylie.... Und los geht's:  
  
Part 1  
  
Was wäre wenn? Diese Frage stelle ich mir oft. Was wäre wenn wir uns nie begegnet wären? Dann wäre ich wohl sehr einsam. Aber dann hätte ich nicht dieses erdrückende Gefühl, das durch meinen Körper fließt und mein Logisches Denkvermögen auf Eis setzt. Aber wenn ich an unsere erste Begegnung denke, dann wird mir ganz flau. Es war ein wunderbarer Sommertag gewesen. Unsere Begegnung war rein zufällig, wie sie es nun mal an sich haben. Freundschaft. Es ist eine tiefe Freundschaft herangewachsen. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Und es war schon mal etwas. Etwas von vielen? Ich kann mich in dem Punkt nicht entsinnen. Was wäre wenn mich mein Vater damals nicht zum Rat geschickt hätte, sondern meinen älteren Bruder, Namgal, so wie es ursprünglich auch sein sollte. Ich weiß nicht, warum Vater damals seine Meinung geändert hat. Das er es getan hatte, hatte man ja gemerkt! Ob zum Guten? Ob zum Schlechten? Das kann ich nicht beurteilen! Was wäre wenn ich nicht freiwillig in den Ringbund eingetreten wäre. Hätte sich dann etwas in Verlauf der Ereignisse, hätte sich dann was geändert? Zum Guten? Wäre dann vielleicht Boromir noch am Leben? Wäre dann der Bund vielleicht nicht zerschmettert? Vielleicht? Oder nicht? War ich denn nützlich? Ich glaube nicht. Aber was zerbreche ich mir darüber den Kopf? Ich wäre ja so oder so mitgegangen. Alles nur wegen dir! Nein, wegen mir! Was wäre...., wenn.... ich.... ein Mensch.... wäre? Würdest du mich dann anschauen? Nein, in gewisser Art und Weise schaust du mich ja an, aber nicht so, wie ich es gerne hätte. Aber wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, müsste ich wenn schon weiblich sein. Anders ginge es einfach nicht. Es würde sich nicht schicken, wenn du mit jemanden gleichen Geschlechts zusammen wärest. Und für mich eigentlich auch nicht. Warum denke ich darüber eigentlich nach? Du hast Arwen, und du liebst sie! So ist das Leben. Und ich muss mich damit abfinden, ob ich will oder nicht. Ob ich will.... oder nicht...  
  
Review bitte nicht vergessen.  
  
Bye, LK 


	2. Chapter 1

Also, ich glaube ich muss nicht viel sagen und wünsche viel Spaß^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn#  
  
  
  
Du bist so still. Schon die ganze Zeit lang seit Boromirs Tod. Viel geredet hattest du früher auch nie, aber es war schon mal etwas. Und jedes Wort von dir war so erfrischend wie ein Schluck aus einer eiskalten Quelle. Ich vermisse deine Worte. Ich vermisse dein Lachen. Dein immer gezügeltes Temperament. Ich vermisse dich, auch wenn du da bist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich hier ganz allein sitze. Gimli ist Holzsuchen gegangen für das Lagerfeuer. Und ich sollte hier bleiben, und versuchen mit dir zu reden.  
  
~Rückblende~  
  
Es war ein lauer Nachmittag. Aragorn war grade dabei sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Gimli saß noch am verglühten Haufen, der in der Nacht ein prächtiges Feuer gewesen war. Und Legolas schlief [Anm. der Autorin: Ähm, ich muss wohl nicht sagen, dass das beunruhigend ist!]. Als Aragorn fertig war, ging er zu dem gestrigen Schlafensplatz. Gimli bemerkte ihn und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Aragorn, kann ich mal mit dir reden? Unter Vier Augen?", fragte der Zwerg. "Natürlich." In Gimlis Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit. Als Aragorn und Gimli aus den Nachtlager gingen, bemerkte Arathorns Sohn, dass der Elb langsam aufwachte. Höchst ungewöhnlich, doch er beschloss, sich später darum Gedanken zu machen. Das Gespräch mit Gimli hatte erst mal oberste Priorität. Es war sicherlich wichtig, ansonsten hätte Gimli ihn nicht gebeten das Lager zu verlassen. Sie gingen so lange weiter, bis sich der Sohn Durinthorns räusperte. Beide hielten an.  
  
"Worum geht es Gimli?" "Nun ja! Um es gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen: Ich glaube etwas stimmt mit Legolas nicht!", sagte der Zwerg und ein etwas Fremdes Lag in seiner Stimme. Es schien sich wie Angst anzuhören. Aragorn seufzte. Also hatte er mit seinen Gefühl doch recht gehabt. Wenn es selbst ein Zwerg merkte...  
  
"Worauf ich hinaus will, Aragorn, ist, dass wir etwas unternehmen sollten. Schon seit längeren, ungefähr seit Gandalfs Tod, benimmt er sich schon eigenartig. Doch seit auch Boromir uns verlassen hat, die Ringgemeinschaft zerbrochen ist, Merry und Pippin von den Orks gefangengenommen wurden und Frodo und Sam nun allein auf den Weg zum Schicksalsberg sind, da fing es richtig an. Er ist still, zurückweisend. Schläft meist alleine, und hast du schon gesehen, wie blass er geworden ist? Noch blasser als sonst! Es wäre, als würde er sich sämtliche Schuld geben!", beendete Gimli.  
  
Aragorn überlegte. Jetzt wo Gimli es sagte. So hatte er es noch gar nicht gesehen. Doch warum sollte er das tun? Warum sollte sich Legolas für all das die Schuld geben? Aber es war ihm die einzige Erklärung. Doch konnte Aragorn es nicht verstehen.  
  
"... Da bist du sicherlich auch meiner Meinung, oder Aragorn?", fragte Gimli ihn verwundert. Der Angesprochene erschrak. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht gehört hatte, was der Zwerg zu ihm sagte. "Entschuldige, Gimli mein Freund, ich war grade in Gedanken. Doch wo wäre ich sicherlich deiner Meinung?", versuchte Aragorn den wütenden Zwerg zu erklären.  
  
"Schon gut!", brummte dieser. "Also ich finde, dass einer von uns beiden mal mit ihm reden sollte. Oder besser gesagt du!" Bevor Aragorn einen Einwand erheben konnte, redete Gimli hastig weiter: "Weißt du, wenn es ginge, würde ich es selber machen! Aber vergiss nicht, ich bin ein Zwerg! Zwerge sind keine guten Redner, vor allem nicht in punkto Gefühle. Zwar können die Elben das am Besten von allen, doch können die Menschen das immer noch besser als wir Zwerge Komm schon, tu es für Legolas!" Aragorn war zwar nicht ganz überzeugt, doch blieb ihm auch keine andere Wahl, als Gimli zuzustimmen.  
  
~Rückblick Ende~  
  
Ich habe einfach keinen Mut, um mit dir zu reden. Gimli hat Recht. Der Zwergen Zungen sind nicht immer die Geschmeidigsten und schon gar nicht die Einfühlsamsten. Doch kann ich mit dir einfach nicht über Gefühle reden. Wo meine Eigenen noch so verwirrt sind. Was soll ich nur tun?  
  
  
  
Gimli#  
  
  
  
Gimli war nun schon eine halbe Stunde lang unterwegs. Mittlerweile hatte er genügend Holz, um ein prasselndes Lagerfeuer in Gang zu bringen. Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, was Aragorn und Legolas wohl machten und beschloss, noch ungefähr den beiden eine weitere Viertel Stunde Zeit zu geben. Über Gefühle zu reden war nicht leicht, das wusste der Zwerg. Er wusste nicht, was grade in Legolas vorging, er konnte nur vermuten. Doch Vermutungen waren nicht Wissen, und somit konnte er nicht sicher sein. Ihn blieb nur zu hoffen und abzuwarten, dass alles gut würde.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an einen Tag mit Legolas in Lorien. Es war der erste Tag nach der Ankunft gewesen. Der erste Tag, nachdem er Galadriel gesehen hatte.  
  
~Rückblende~  
  
Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne schien warm, die Goldenen Blätter leuchteten unter den Strahlen in den edelsten Farben. Überall war Frieden und Harmonie. Gimli fühlte wie er sich entspannte und die Last die sich in den letzten Tagen auf seinen Schultern geladen hatte, langsam von ihm abwich. Lorien war wirklich ein Zauberhafter Ort. Selbst für einen Zwerg. Und wenn es an Galadriel dachte, wurde ich ganz warm ums Herz. Noch immer das Bild der hohen Frau vor Augen, schlenderte er langsam durch die Gegend. Es war noch sehr früh, und die meisten Ringgefährten schliefen noch. Selbst Aragorn war noch im Land der Träume versunken gewesen, als Gimli langsam aufstand. Einziger der fehlte war der junge Elb. Er war nirgends zu finden gewesen. Und so beschloss Durinthorns Sohn, sich auf die Suche zu machen. Vor allem weil er noch mit Legolas reden wollte.  
  
Am Vorabend war ihm erst richtig aufgefallen, wie still der Elb doch vor kurzen geworden war. Und wenn es ehrlich zu sich selbst war, vermisste er die Worte des ihm langsam beginnend sympathisch zu werdenden Elben. Seit sie die Minen Morias verlassen hatten, war es nun so. Doch bis vor kurzem war ihm das noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Dafür waren die Orks einfach zu dicht auf ihren Fersen gewesen, und die Wunde die Gandalfs Tod in ihnen allen Hinterlassen hatten noch zu frisch. Doch jetzt hatte er es endlich bemerkt. Und er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen.  
  
Während er langsam weiterging, hörte er zwei bekannte Stimmen, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt schienen! Schnell versteckte er sich hinter einem Baum. Was er dann hörte, würde für immer in seinen Herzen eingebrannt sein....  
  
"Legolas, nun warte doch endlich!", es war die Stimme von Haldir und in ihr lag so wohl Besorgnis als auch ein Aufforderung. Legolas, der grade noch in den Begriff war weiterzugehen, blieb unmittelbar vor den Versteck Gimlis stehen.  
  
"Was ist, Haldir?", fragte der blonde Elb, und etwas fremdes, was Gimli nicht ausmachen konnte, lag in seiner Stimme. Gimli erschrak, als er den Elben so ansah. Etwas hatte sich verändert. In den Blauen Augen lag ein so befremdlicher Austrug. Er hatte ihn noch nie in den Augen eines Elben gesehen, auch wenn er zugab, noch nicht viele Elben gesehen zu haben.  
  
Der allgegenwärtige Stolz war verschwunden. Etwas anderes ersetzte ihn. Kälte? Hoffnungslosigkeit? Es war schwer zu definieren. Es war fast so, als hätte er, sein Selbstvertrauen verloren? Doch warum?  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau was ist", die sonst so weiche Stimme war verzerrt. Wut war in den Augen Haldirs. Und Angst... Angst, in den Augen eines Elben? Was war nur los? Was war passiert? Der Zwerg konnte es sich nicht erklären. Beim besten Willen nicht.  
  
"Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Ich sehe wie du leidest und ich will dir Helfen. Ich bitte dich Legolas... Lass mich dir helfen?" "Wieso willst du mir helfen? Mir geht es bestens", sagte Thranduils Sohn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Er lügte.. Man sah es ihm an. Doch warum tat es das?  
  
"Legolas bitte, Ich...", fing der silberhaarige Elb wieder an, wurde aber je unterbrochen. "Spar dir deinen Atem!", sagte Legolas barsch. "Es ist alles in Ordnung" Gimli blieb das Herz stehen, als er seinen Freund so reden hörte. Das war nicht Legolas. Das konnte nicht sein. Er würde niemals so mit seinen Freunden reden. Oh was war nur los mit ihm?  
  
"Siehst du!", sagte Haldir und wurde nun auch lauter. Etwas sanfter fügte er hinzu: "Ich sehe doch das du leidest. Wie ein dunkler Schatten sich deiner Seele bemächtigen zu droht. Und ich will dir helfen. Du quälst dich, aber völlig Unnötig. Es gibt dafür keinen Grund. Öffne doch deine Seele, Prinz von Düsterwald. Es kann dir nur helfen!"  
  
Gimli sah, wie der Elb langsam vor Haldir zurückwich. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Mein lieber Haldir..", fing Legolas langsam an. Sein Tonfall war leise und seine Stimme noch immer voll Unglauben. ".. Ich weiß nicht was dich bewegt so zu denken, doch es ist auf jeden Fall das falsche. Mir geht es genauso gut, wie all den anderen.." Haldir wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Legolas zeigte ihn mit einer Handgeste das er still sein sollte.  
  
" Und selbst wenn... ... Ist es nicht schlimmes! Glaub mir Haldir." "All das was du sagst mein Freund, bestätigt mir nur, wie schlecht es dir geht. Doch ich kann dich nicht zwingen dir helfen zu lassen! Ich hoffe nur, das es die richtig Entscheidung ist, die ich treffe.....", meinte Haldir, zum Schluss recht leise geworden.  
  
~Rückblick Ende~  
  
Haldir hatte damals Recht gehabt, dachte Gimli bei sich als er langsam zurück zum Lager ging. Wie verdammt hatte er Recht gehabt. Langsam aber wirklich, bemächtigte sich ein Schatten des jungen Elben. Nahm ihn jederlei Gefühle und machten ihn krank.  
  
Gimli konnte nur hoffen das Aragorn Erfolg hatte. Er hatte den jungen Menschen nicht gesagt, was alles auf den Spiel stand, wen es wirklich Schatten waren, die nach der Seele des blonden Elben griffen. Doch es war verdammt viel...  
  
  
  
Haldir#  
  
  
  
Einen Monat war es nun her, das Legolas weitergereist ist. Es kam ihn viel länger vor. Wesentlich länger. Es war so viel geschehen, und davon so wenig zum guten. Das schlimmste, so schien es, war Gandalfs Tod.  
  
Und dann, siehe da, steht der Todgeglaubte vor den Tore Loriens und forderte Einlass. Es war schön, das der treue Freund der Elben und des Lebens aus der Tiefen Dunkelheit zurückkehrt war. Und trotzdem konnte Haldir keine Wahre Freude empfinden. Zu groß waren die Sorgen um seinen alten Freund.  
  
Legolas.. Sohn Königs Thranduil. Kronprinz von Düsterwald. Gefährte des Ringträgers und Vertreter der Elben. Und wenn es nicht so schien, wahrlich ein würdiger Vertreter. Er selbst, hätte die Elben nie so gut repräsentieren können. Er war es würdig gewesen, doch war es scheinbar sein Verhängnis.  
  
Schatten... Sie schienen den jungen Königssohn gefangen zu nehmen. Haldir hatte es gespürt. Er hatte es gehört. Wie er sich benahm.. Das war nicht der alte Legolas, den er noch aus Kindertagen kannte.  
  
Der alte Legolas war warmherzig und gütig. Stolz lag in seinen Auge und Hoffnung in seinen Blick. Doch nun war sein Blick leer. Der allgegenwärtige Stolz, erloschen. Wie eine Flamme in Windspiel. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, und erst recht nicht begreifen. Es schien ihn, als würde sich etwas dunklen in die Seele des so reinen Elben einziehen und nie wieder weichen!  
  
Doch das war ja nicht das schlimmste. Es schien keiner außer ihn zu bemerken. Keiner schien die Stille die von den schönen Elben ausging, zu bemerken. Keiner schien sich zu fragen: Was war passiert? Was war geschehen, dass das Licht seinen Glanz verliert? Keiner schien sich drum zu kümmern.  
  
Haldir wusste nicht mehr genau, wohin ihn seine Schritte lenkten. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und stellte verwundert fest, das er an den Talan angekommen war, den vorläufig noch der Todgeglaubte Mithrindir, bewohnte. Wie, als hätte das Schicksal selbst Hand angelegt, blickte der mächtige Zauberer grade nach unten, genau dahin, wo Haldir stand.  
  
"Sei gegrüßt, Haldir. Was treibt dich den hierher? Noch dazu um diese Zeit?", fragte Gandalf freundlich mit fragenden Blick.  
  
Haldir schluckte. Sollte er es wirklich diesen alten, doch weißen Mann erzählen? Er schluckte seine Zweifel herunter. Es musste sein. Wenn er sich Gewissheit verschaffen wollte, und zudem Legolas helfen wollte. Ja, es würde sicherlich helfen.  
  
"Mit schweren Herzen bin ich doch meine schöne Heimat gewandert, ohne Augen auf den Weg oder die Wunder zu richten. Fragen die nach einer Antwort suchen, belasten meine Seele. Und nun hoffe ich von euch, da ihr mich nun fragt, vielleicht Antworten oder zumindestens eine Gewissheit zu erlangen, die meine Seele nicht trösten und meinen Blick auch nicht klären würde, doch mir sagen würde, das ich nicht falsch lag und das etwas getan werden muss!"  
  
  
  
Gandalf#  
  
Gandalf runzelte die Stirn. Er fragte sich, was der junge Elb unter ihn damit meinte. "Es kommt darauf an, um wen oder was sich deine Fragen beziehen!", sagte der alte Mann ernst. "Er würde sagen, dass du erst mal heraufkommen solltest, den Momentan kann ich leider nicht runterkommen. Ich bin auch nicht mehr der jüngste..."  
  
Er ließ eine Leiter herunter, an der der junge Elb flink hochkletterte. Es dauert weniger als eine Minute, bis Haldir direkt vor Gandalf stand. Gandalf sah, wie viele Fragen in den Augen seines Gegenübers standen. Es überraschte ihn nicht viel, dafür beunruhigte ihn eine andere Sache um so mehr. Er sah etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Und das war Angst. Angst davor, dass er ihn Recht geben könnte. Davor das er sagte: Du hast vollkommen Recht.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Wenn es weitergehen soll, Review nicht vergessen ;-)  
  
Bye, LiebesengelKarin 


	3. Chapter 2

Titel: Eternity Love

Part: 3/?

Autor: AngelKarin

Email: LiebesengelKarinweb.de

Serie: Herr der Ringe

Disclaimer: Nichts von dem Buch oder Film gehört mir, ich borge mir alles nur aus, Figuren etc.. Nur die Story an sich gehört mich, ich verdiene kein Geld, nur Kommis

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Rom, Sad, Depri, Dark, Shônen Ai

Pairing: ?/? ; ?/?

Notes: Endlich, der nächste Teil freu Ich hoffe ihr wollt die Geschichte noch lesen So, meiner Meinung ist es nicht besonders viel, aber momentan bin ich (trotz sehen des Films) nicht mehr ganz so auf der HdR Trip. Kann man nichts machen, ich werde aber die FF zuende schreiben, wenn ihr wollt

Zeichen: Zeit/Rückblick ; "Gesprochen" ; ‚Gedanken'

Widmung: Haha, habe eine Menge Leute zum Widmen Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wer ihr seid, sorry, aber ich knuddel euch alle ganz dolle

Vergangenheit, In den Mienen Morias

Sie waren selbst von Aragorn aus so einen Dauermarsch nicht gewohnt. Gegessen wurde auch nur sehr wenig und immer öfter murrten, wenn auch Recht leise, Merry und Pippin. Frodo mochte die Dunkelheit auch nicht recht, fand aber nicht wirklich etwas beängstigendes an ihr. Und Sam war alles egal, solange es seinen Chef gut ging.

Sie waren nun schon den vierten Tag in Moria, und kaum jemand hatte noch die Kraft weiterzugehen! Schließlich sprach Gimli laut aus, was die meisten dachten.

"Dieser Marsch ohne Ruhe, Rast und Essen geht ganz schön an die Substanz. Ich persönlich will nur anmerken das die anderen (und ich selber ein bisschen) kaum noch weitergehen können! Wir sollten ruhen, etwas Essen und unsere Kräfte sammeln, wenn wir weitergehen wollen!"

Gandalf drehte sich zum Gimli um. Sein Gesicht mit einen leeren Ausdruck. Schließlich erhob er seine Stimme: "Ihr wollte also rasten? In den Klauen des Bösen? Wenn ich eure Erschöpftheit nicht sehen würde, würde ich behaupten ihr seid von Sinnen. Hier zu verweilen ist gefährlicher als es aussieht! Wollt ihr wirklich Ruhen, wo wir doch so bald von Orks angegriffen werden könnten?"

Viele schien es sich noch mal zu überlegen! Nichts desto trotz waren sie Müde, und wollten eine Rast! Gandalf sah dies und sagte: "Nun ihr scheint euch da ja alle einig zu sein, und ihr alle scheint euch den Gefahr nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein! Nun gut! Wir werden eine Rast einhalten, außer einer von euch ist dagegen", sagte der alte Zauberer und sah jeden an. Schließlich fragte er jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Alle vertraten die selbe Meinung. Zu letzt fragte er Legolas. Alle sahen den Elben an als Gandalf ihr fragte: "Und Legolas, möchtest du auch Rasten oder lieber weitergehen!"

Der junge Elb spürte die fielen Blicke die auf ihn fielen. Er spürte wie die anderen ihre Hoffnung verloren auf ein paar ruhige Stunden und Thranduils Sohn spürte einen Kloß in seinen Hals. Er wollte nicht rasten, er wollte weiter, diesen fremden und abscheulichen Gefilden die Rücken zukehren, und das so schnell es ginge! Doch war es nicht auch seine persönliche Pflicht seinen Freunden zu helfen?

Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sagte dann mit belegter Stimme: "Nun ich würde lieber weitergehen als zu Rasten, doch glaube ich das eine Rast wohl für uns alle Recht nötig wäre, und deshalb bin ich auch dafür, dass wir hier bleiben oder uns vielleicht noch einen geschützteren Platz suchen, an dem man sich Ausruhen kann!"

Er spürte wie ihn etwas die Luft zu schnürte, während er sprach. Doch spürte er auch die dankbaren Blicke seiner Freunde auf seiner Haut. Und das linderte es leicht.

Gandalf nickte nur und zeigte ich mit seinen Stab das sie noch ein bisschen weitergehen sollten!

Gegenwart, irgendwo in der Nähe der Feldmark

Was muss gesehen, damit man sich verändert? Wie viel ist geschehen? Zuviel, auf jeden Fall. Gandalfs und Boromirs Tod!!! Die Zersplitterung der Ringgemeinschaft....  
Niemand gibt mir die Schuld, aber ich fühle mich so schuldig! Als hätte ich sie umgebracht, als hätte ich den Keil getrieben. Ich verstehe es nicht! Ich verstehe vieles nicht, will vieles nicht verstehen!  
  
Habe vieles gesehen, dass mich verändert hat. Sehr verändert oder doch nur ein bisschen? Ich weiß es nicht, kann es nicht beurteilen? Wir verändern uns alle doch, warum darf ich es nicht? Was darf ich, was schickt sich? Ich bin ein Prinz! Nicht der Kronprinz, aber unwichtig bin ich auch nicht. Warum nicht? Warum hat man mich damals nicht sterben lassen? Warum hat man um mich gekämpft, wenn mich doch keiner wollte? Sagt es mir, bitte!  
  
Viele Fragen liegen auf meiner Zunge, und kaum eine konnten ich stellen. Durfte ich stellen. Ich begreife es nicht, will es auch nicht begreifen! Will fühlen, Gefühle ausleben. Will sprechen, will stumm bleiben. Darf beides nicht! Will beides nicht, will nur noch leere, warum kommt sie nicht?  
  
Was will ich? Eine beruhigende leere die mich empfängt. Die meinen Körper schmeichelt, die meine Seele beruhigt! Wann werde ich sie endlich erfahren? Wie viele Schmerzen werde ich bis dahin noch erleiden? Soll ich bis dahin noch erleiden.  
  
Was sagt mein Vater zu alle dem? Was würde er sagen? Würde er nicht wollen, dass es so ist wie es ist? Würde er es ändern? Wäre er mit alle dem einverstanden? Ich will ne Antwort, werde ich je eine kriegen? Auf Fragen bilden sich neue Fragen, kaum ist die alte gestellt. Antworten sind dazu da, um Fragen zu beantworten! Doch wozu sind Fragen da?  
  
Ich spüre eine beruhigende Gegenwart. Und doch versetzt sie mich leicht in Unruhe! Aragorn, bist du hier? In meiner Nähe? Oder bist du wieder weit entfernt? Ich kann es nicht sehen, kann gar nichts mehr sehen. Ich glaube ich bin blind, und nicht nur auf meinen Augen. Wo bist du? Redest du mit mir, was sagst du zu mir? Oh bitte, und auch nicht! Aber rede mit mir, oder schweige in meiner Nähe. Aber geh nicht weg, noch nicht! Vielleicht gleich, aber noch nicht!!!

Rückblick/Düsterwald (vor irgendeiner Zeit)

Legolas Blick verweilte auf die sich am Himmel bildenden Wolken. Oh, wie liebte er es einfach müßig dazuliegen, an seinen Lieblingsplatz. Ja, er liebte es. Was würde sein Vater jetzt dazu sagen, er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er wäre, um es freundlich auszudrücken, wohl nicht sehr angetan. Wenn es nach seinen Vater ginge würde jeder Elb in seinen Umkreis, Tag und Nacht nur Arbeiten, ausgenommen natürlich er selber. Es war eigentlich das direkte Gegenteil seiner früheren Persönlichkeit, ja früher...

Da waren Feste noch die Lebensgrundlage in Düsterwald gewesen, aber seit einiger Zeit. Der junge Prinz seufzte, runzelte aber Zeitgleich auch die Stirn. Ja, seit wann war das eigentlich so? Es war nicht lange her, vielleicht seit 10 Jahren? Da viel eine Art Schatten über den König, mit einer Heftigkeit die erschreckend war. Die Veränderung hatte ein paar Tage gedauert, und dann? Stand eine ganz andere Person da.

Legolas hörte Schritte. Ohne Aufzusehen wusste er schon wer es war.

"Lai?", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich.

"Hhm, was ist den Namgal?"

Der eben angesprochen ließ sich neben ihn nieder und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn gen Himmel.

"Was bedrückt dich Lai, dass du so alleine hier sitzt?"

Jetzt musste Legolas Lachen. Augenblicklich wurde er wieder ernst und sagte leise, aber vernehmlich:

"Mit mir ist nichts, aber ich wollte Nachdenken, und dafür eignet sich die freie Natur wohl am besten. Fern von nervenden Angestellen mein Vaters oder von nervenden Brüdern....", meinte er neckisch während seine Augen zu seinen gegenüber huschten.

Jetzt schlich sich auch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Namgal.

"Trotzdem solltest du nicht alleine weggehen!"

"Huh, und warum bitte nicht? Alt genug bin ich ja wohl!"

"Das ist nicht der Punkt", sagte der ältere Elb streng.

"Und was ist dann der Punkt?", wollte Legolas wissen.

Namgal schwieg. Er konnte den stechend Blick des jüngeren spüren und er bereute zugleich was er gesagt hatte. Legolas war ein Typ der gerne frei war, sich nichts aufzwingen ließ, frei und unbeschwert.

‚Wie unsere Mutter..', dachte er wehmutig.

Ja, er war ihr sehr ähnlich. Er sah genau aus wie sie, er benahm sich genau wie sie, wenn man es nicht besser wüsste könnte man sagen, er währe sie. Aber er wahr es nicht, und ich würde seine Ängste nicht verstehen.

In Prinzipe verstand Namgal sie ja selbst nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran das ihr Vater sich so verändert hatte. Er hatte Angst, Angst dass das gleiche auch mit seinen kleinen Bruder passieren konnte.

"Also?", fragte Legolas nun, mit einer leichten Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme.

"Ich.... vergiss es. Es war nicht wichtig."

"Ach, auf ein mal? Nein, ich will wissen was los!" Er setzte sich auf, seine Augen sahen direkt in die seines Bruders. Dieser wendete den Blick ab. Verärgert sprang Legolas auf.

"Ich verstehe, du denkst ich kann nicht alleine auf mich aufpassen, aber da irrst du dich!"

"Lai...", kam es von Namgal.

Scharf wurde er von Legolas unterbrochen.

"Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Und bloß weil so viele meinen ich wäre Mutter so ähnlich heißt das noch lange nicht das ich mir das gleichen passieren wird!", schrie er, und rannte in den Wald.

Erschrocken zog sein gegenüber die Luft ein. "Lai, so habe ich das nicht gemeint..."

Doch der jüngere hörte nicht mehr.

Rückblick Ende

Die Vergangenheit verschwindet langsam, macht Platz für eine Zukunft. Wie sie enden würde steht in den Sternen. Was kommen wird ist ungewiß, aber es wird kommen.

Ich sehe es, in meinen Spiegel, ich sehe die Qualen, wie sie auf die Schultern eines noch jungen Elben sind, genau wie noch vor kurzer Zeit auf denen seines Vaters. Niemand weiß das sie da ist, die Bürde des Lebens und des Todes...

TBC


End file.
